


A Different Kind of Training

by kanashimibeast



Series: OutcomeShipping [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And Raihan is more than happy to fix that, In which Leon is not quite a virgin but he's close enough, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanashimibeast/pseuds/kanashimibeast
Summary: Raihan has never once beaten Leon in a battle. He's starting to think that maybe he'll never be on top.But then Leon comes to his hotel room with a strange request, and Raihan discovers another way he can top his favorite rival.
Relationships: Leon/Raihan
Series: OutcomeShipping [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550740
Comments: 35
Kudos: 1251





	A Different Kind of Training

**Author's Note:**

> I know the games haven't been out very long, but there is still an unacceptable lack of Leon smut and I needed to fix that, because I love him and also want to see him get wrecked. I'm not sorry.

Raihan was still smarting a little after the exhibition match. He should have known that it would end with Leon crushing him into the dirt, but he’d still been dumb enough to get his hopes up. He was always dumb enough to get his hopes up, no matter how many times they fought, and it always ended the same way -- Leon out celebrating with the chairman, and Raihan sulking in his hotel room, lying back on the bed and trying to distract himself by looking through his photots of the fight.

At least he looked good, even while getting his ass kicked. Raihan took solace in that as he picked through the photos on his rotom phone and singled out which ones he should upload. He was already getting notifications from the ones he had uploaded earlier. _ “Raihan’s the coolest!” _ said one commenter. _ “Dragon types FTW!” _said another.

The praise helped soothe his battered ego, but then another comment popped up in his feed. _ “Great photo! Leon looks so hot!” _

He scowled. Of course Leon looked hot, but Raihan was in that photo too, and he was sure he looked just as good. Better, even. He didn’t go prancing around in a stupid cape like Leon did. Sure, the cape matched the sexy gold gleam of his eyes, and it helped his thick purple hair pop again his outfit, even if it did sometimes get in the way of seeing his toned arm muscles…

_ And there I go again. _ Raihan shook his head. No matter how fierce their rivalry got, Raihan simply couldn’t ignore the obvious - Leon, for all his extravagance and idiocy, was sexy as hell. And Raihan would be a filthy liar if he said that he wasn’t interested.

But Leon, with him? He almost laughed out loud at the thought. Leon wasn’t that sort of guy. He was too wrapped up in being a role model and hero to even think about fucking around. No way he would tarnish his precious reputation with someone like Raihan. Raihan had to settle for the occasional fantasy that he would.

He slid a hand under his waistband and flicked through his photos to find a good one of Leon. He settled on one taken in the thick of their battle, at a moment where it almost seemed like Raihan had him in a corner. The tension in the stadium was palpable even in the photo, and Leon’s face was alight with the thrill of battle, sporting a crooked grin and intense, narrowed eyes. That was the sexiest possible look on Leon. Raihan knew that for a fact, because he’d jerked it to plenty of photos of that look in the past.

He took a deep, ragged breath and slid his hand down further, but before he could start, someone knocked on the door. Raihan swore and jerked his hand out of his shorts. “This had better be important,” he snapped as he sat up. “What do you want?”

The door swung open, and suddenly Leon was standing in his hotel room, stupid cape and all. “Raihan!” Leon said, with his usual grin. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

It was so ironic that Raihan would have laughed, if he hadn't been staring in shock instead. “The hell are you doing here?” He asked once he had found his voice. “Shouldn’t you be out celebrating your victory with the chairman?”

“He got called away for some important business,” Leon said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. “So I decided to come visit you instead. The hotel receptionist was kind enough to give me a spare key to your room. I hope you don’t mind me barging in.”

Raihan sighed and rubbed his face. Of course he got a spare key. He probably hadn’t even asked for it, but people loved falling over themselves to give Leon whatever he wanted. “Okay, but why here?” He asked. “If you want to see the photos I took of our fight, I already uploaded most of them.”

“I’m aware!” Leon laughed. “I do follow all your social media accounts, you know. I’ve already seen the photos. They’re quite champion pictures!”

Raihan bit back a comment about Leon’s dumb catchphrase. “So why are you here, then?” He asked. An idea struck him, and he bared his teeth in a feral grin. “Did you want to party with me instead of the chairman? You should know how hard I go, Leon. I didn’t think you’d be into that.”

He exected Leon to laugh it off, but instead, Leon flushed. “Ah, well…” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. His eyes darted around the room, and he shut the door behind him quickly. “Please promise me that you won’t tell anyone what I came to ask of you, Raihan.”

Raihan frowned. “Because that’s not a suspicious request at all,” he said. “But fine, whatever. I can keep a secret as long as it’s not dangerous. Now what do you want?”

“I…” Leon hesitated. He coughed and adjusted his cape even though it wasn’t crooked. “You are very… experienced, yes?”

Raihan raised an eyebrow. “Experienced in _ what? _”

“You know… things.” Leon made a few vague gestures with his hands, and Raihan had no idea what he meant by them. “Those kinds of things. I’m sure you understand.”

“No, I don’t.” Raihan scowled at him. “What kind of things do you think I’m experienced in?”

Leon flushed deep red, an odd look for him. “I mean…” he swallowed and looked away. “Adult… things. Very adult things.”

Raihan blinked, but then it hit him, and he laughed out loud. “Oh, you mean sex?”

Leon coughed. “Yes.”

Leon looked so embarrassed that Raihan wanted nothing more than to tease him, but he was also curious to see where Leon was going with his question. “Yeah, I’m experienced,” Raihan said, shrugging. He shot Leon a pointed look. “I’m guessing that since you can’t even say the word, you’re not experienced at all.”

“I’m--!” Leon turned back to him, indignant but still embarrassed. “I’ve done it once!”

“Once,” Raihan repeated, deadpan. “How’d that go for you?”

Leon’s face was redder than a Centiskorch. “Not… well,” he mumbled, looking down at his shoes. “That’s why I… well, I thought you…”

He trailed off. Raihan felt a pang of guilt when he saw the lost look on Leon’s face, and he sighed. “Sorry, I shouldn’t be making fun of you,” he said. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“No, I…” Leon paused, then took a deep breath. “Sonia.”

“The professor’s granddaughter?” Raihan’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

“Yes.” Leon crossed his arms and sighed. “We were young, and still confused about what we wanted and how to go about things. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. And I wouldn’t call it _ bad, _ but it was very… awkward.”

“First times usually are,” Raihan, a little more sympathetic. “And being young doesn’t help. I imagine that’s why the two of you never did it again.”

“That’s… part of it.” Leon coughed. “But there’s more to it than that. You see, that awkward time with Sonia helped me realize something about myself. I’m… just not interested in women that way.”

“Oh.” Raihan blinked. “Well, that would do it.”

Leon nodded. “Yes,” he said. “Unfortunately, I haven’t had any opportunities to… explore this since I became champion. Not to say I haven’t been offered the chance multiple times, but I’m just not comfortable doing it with fans, you know?”

“I know, I know. I don’t like sleeping with fans either. They make it weird.” Raihan made a face, but he kept an eye on Leon. Leon had relaxed somewhat, but he still looked flushed and uncomfortable. “But why are you coming to me about this?”

Leon’s blushed deepened. When he tried to speak nothing came out, so he coughed and tried again. “I thought maybe you could help me.”

“Help you? How?” Raihan stared at him, confused, but he did have a small inkling of what Leon was asking. It just didn’t seem possible that he was asking that. “Are you saying you want me to fuck you?”

Leon laughed nervously. “Well, you always have been my best training partner.”

“You want me to fuck you.” Raihan wondered if he was dreaming. Maybe he’d fallen asleep while picking out photos and this was all some cruel fantasy. “You really want me to fuck you.”

“Yes.” Leon looked at him, brow furrowed with anxiety. “Do you not want to?”

“By Arceus…” Raihan exhaled slowly and stood. This really had to be a dream, but if it was, he was damn well going to make the most of it while he could. “Get over here.”

Leon did so, albeit with a confused look on his face. Raihan grabbed him the moment he was in reach and yanked him in for a kiss.

Leon yelped in surprise, but when Raihan tangled a hand in his hair and pulled him closer, he came willingly. His body was warm and firm against Raihan, especially when he wrapped his arms around Raihan’s waist, and dammit, that was enough to get Raihan going. It seemed like it was enough to get Leon going too, if what Raihan felt pressed against him was any indication.

But he wanted to continue tasting for now, so he swiped his tongue across Leon’s lips to ask for entry. Although Leon hesitated at first, he did grant it, so Raihan dove in for a proper ravishing. He swallowed all of Leon’s moans as he explored his mouth and coaxed Leon’s tongue out to meet his. Leon fumbled a little, but Raihan did his best to lead, and Leon proved just a quick of a learner as ever.

When Raihan pulled back, Leon was flushed and swaying on his feet. He smirked. “You’re not a bad kisser,” he said. “Even if your mouth does taste like that rubbish takeaway you like eating all the time.”

Leon’s laugh was breathless and shaky. “I’ve had a little more practice with kissing than I have with sex.”

“Well, you’re about get even more practice in.” Raihan grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards the bed. “Because I’ve fantasized about fucking you for ages now, so I’ve got plenty of ideas for what we can do.”

“You’ve fantasized about me?” Leon brightened. “Really?”

“Leon, have you looked in a mirror lately?” Raihan shot him a look. “Of course I’ve fantasized about you. If I’m gonna fuck someone, they gotta look as good as I do. I’m just surprised you were interested in me too.”

This time it was Leon who shot him a look. “You’re the only trainer who gives me a proper thrill when we battle,” he said. “Every time I battle you, I’m riled up for days afterwards. No one else gets me as excited.”

“Oh, I get it.” Raihan laughed. “Today’s exhibition match got you hot and bothered, huh?”

Leon flushed. “You’re not wrong.”

“Maybe I should battle you again instead of bothering with foreplay.” Raihan smirked and shoved Leon down onto the bed. His gaze strayed to his rotom phone, lying discarded next to his pillow, and an idea struck him. “Get undressed. I’m going to take some photos.”

Leon spluttered. “Promise me that you won’t upload--”

“Of course I’m not going to upload them.” Raihan rolled his eyes and picked up his phone. “But if I’m going to be lucky enough to fuck Champion fucking Leon into the mattress, I want to save those memories for posterity. Now start stripping.”

“Okay, just… send me the photos later?” Leon said, and then he sat up and started taking his clothes off.

Raihan nodded and set his rotom phone to automatically take photos. It flew out of his hands and started hovering in circles around the room, snapping photos as it went and leaving Raihan free to admire Leon. Even when flushed and uncertain, Leon was a consummate showman, and he know how to put on a stunning performance. The cape he threw aside with a flourish that showed off his strong arms, and when he pulled his shirt off it was like a shot from a commercial, hair tossing back as his abs and pectorals came into view, stretched and flexing along the arch of his back. Raihan licked his lips as he watched, intent on savoring every moment.

Next Leon took his shorts off, and then his leggings, and then it was only one more layer before Raihan saw what he’d been fantasizing about ever since the first time he fought Leon. Leon was only semi-hard but already fairly large, and Raihan wondered how big he’d be when fully erect. _ He’d be a lot of fun to ride on, _ Raihan thought, and he filed that away in the list of things to do later. 

Once Leon was fully undressed, Raihan swept his eyes up and down him in appreciation. “Damn,” he murmured, as he reached up to unzip his hoodie so he could strip as well. “Even better than I expected.”

Leon flashed a grin. “I keep myself in shape.”

“I know, I’ve seen your workout routine.” Raihan smirked and let his hoodie fall to the ground, followed soon after by his shirt. “But I’m going to give you an even better workout tonight.”

He kicked off his shoes and all but ripped off his shorts, leaving himself just as naked as Leon. Leon eyed him with just as much appreciation as Raihan had eyed him with earlier, and Raihan let him admire, even turning slightly to give him a better angle. He heard the rotom phone snapping photos in the background, and he looked forward to seeing how good he looked.

But then his attention shifted to Leon, sitting naked on the bed with a growing erection and hungry eyes, and he couldn’t stand still any longer. He pounced, so suddenly that Leon yelped, and it was easy to push Leon down against the mattress and pin him there. Raihan grinned down at him. He’d fantasized about this plenty of times, but this was better than any fantasy. Leon was flushed, warm, and staring up at him with eager - if slightly nervous - eyes, waiting for Raihan to put his experience to use and show him what he’d been missing out on. Raihan was more than happy to give him a good show.

He leaned down and kissed Leon again, open-mouthed and rough, and Leon took the kiss gladly. He’d already improved from the last time they kissed, and Raihan wondered just how quickly he could teach Leon even more things. How much practice would they need before Leon could ride him, or deepthroat his dick, or maybe even take two dicks at once? He and Piers did have that longstanding agreement to share partners they were both interested in…

He stowed the thoughts away and pulled back from the kiss, but not without nipping at Leon’s lips for good measure. Then his lips moved to Leon’s neck, and Leon gasped when Raihan bit down - gently, compared to how he treated some of his other partners - and Raihan drank in Leon’s moans with a pleased growl. Leon made some excellent noises as Raihan bit and licked his way down his neck, and Raihan hoped his rotom phone was taking videos as well, because he wanted to save those noises too.

His hands slid down Leon’s body as he worked, feeling the muscles flex and shake beneath his palms. He tweaked Leon’s nipple and was rewarded with a strangled yelp of pleasure. “You’re sensitive,” he murmured against Leon’s neck, grinning at the realization. He slid his hand down further. “Let’s see how sensitive…”

He wrapped his hand around Leon’s dick, and Leon arched up into him with a moan. Raihan laughed. “What’s wrong? Not used to it?” He stroked up and down Leon’s shaft and enjoyed the moans Leon gave him in response. “Don’t you touch this on your own?”

“S-sometimes.” Leon panted, looking up at him with slightly sheepish eyes. “But… usually only after we’ve battled.”

Raihan’s heart fluttered, and he swallowed hard. “You should get more practice in,” he said, trying to play it off with a laugh. “I’ll send you some good photos from tonight. That should be plenty to get you going.”

Leon’s eyes glazed over at the thought, and Raihan drank in the lusty expression on his face and felt himself grow even harder. He sat up and shifted so that his dick was against Leon’s and wrapped his hand around both of them. “How’s this feel?” He murmured, rolling his hips against Leon and stroking in time with the motion. “Good?”

“Ohhhh…” Leon arched and moaned louder than before, and although his movements were less practiced and sure, he started rolling his hips right back into Raihan’s. “Oh, Raihan, it feels so good…”

“Better than you imagined, right?” Raihan smirked and rubbed his thumb over the head of Leon’s dick. It was getting difficult to keep his composure with Leon’s dick feeling so good against his, but somehow he managed. “Because you feel better than I imagined too. I can’t wait to feel how tight that ass of yours is...”

Leon moaned again. “Yes, please…” He arched back, reaching for his dick so that he could stroke it along with Raihan. “Raihan, please…”

“Please what…?” Raihan leaned down, breathless and husky. Leon’s hand felt fantastic on his dick, and he had a hard time speaking when all he really wanted to do was moan. It was also hard to lean over and fumble open the drawer on the bedside table so he could grab what he wanted. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Please… please…” Leon struggled, gasping between each word, and his face was redder than ever. It wasn’t until Raihan jerked his hips into him that Leon moaned and gave in. “Please, Raihan, fuck me…!”

Raihan’s smirk widened. “You asked for it,” he said, already flipping open the cap to the container of lube he’d fished out of the drawer. He squeezed it liberally onto both hands, and he used one hand to lube up his dick while the other hand slid down Leon’s, slipping one finger inside of him. Leon was tighter than he expected, so for once he was glad that his own dick wasn’t much larger than average. It would make things easier.

Leon groaned when Raihan slid a finger inside him, and groaned again when he added a second finger. He tried to reach for Raihan and pull him closer, but Raihan shook his head. “Be patient,” he said, scissoring his fingers inside of Leon to loosen him. “It’ll be worth it, I promise. Just be a good boy and wait.”

“But,” Leon tried to say, but then Raihan found his prostate and his words turned into a gasp and a moan. Raihan laughed and added a third finger, pleased to see that Leon was loosening up nicely, and it wasn’t long before he pulled his hand back entirely and pushed his dick in instead.

Leon yelped, but not in pain, so Raihan continued easing forward. “Just relax,” he said to Leon, although it was a little choked by just how good Leon felt on his dick. He groaned and pushed forward until he was sheathed all the way in. “Oh fuck, you’re tight as hell…”

“Raihan…” Leon’s breath came in ragged gasps. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. “Nnngh… Raihan…”

“Does it feel good?” Raihan asked, and Leon nodded. The dazed, hungry look Leon gave him only made his dick throb, so Raihan swallowed hard and took a breath. “I’m going to move now. Just be a good boy and relax.”

He shifted back, then forward again, testing how Leon reacted. Leon moaned but didn’t show any signs of pain, so Raihan did it again, a little faster and harder. Then he did it again, and again, picking up pace each time to see where Leon’s limit was. So far, he hadn’t found it. Each time he thrust, Leon only moaned and gasped and gripped the sheets for purchase, stars spinning in his eyes and lust written all over his face.

So Raihan went harder, pausing briefly when Leon cried out, but resuming the instant he saw that Leon wasn’t in pain. “Raihan…!” Leon cried, trying to roll his hips to meet each thrust and only succeeding half of the time. “Raihan, ohhh, so good…!”

“And you’re… nngh, you’re fucking sexy when you moan…!” Raihan managed a breathless laugh, thrusting hard against Leon’s prostate so that his entire body shook his pleasure when he cried out. “You better keep saying my name, Leon!”

“Raihan!” Leon all but yelled it, and Raihan really hoped their hotel room was soundproof. “Raihan, ooooh, Raihaaaaaaaan…!”

And then he came, so suddenly that Raihan hadn’t expected it, and Leon’s sudden clenching pulled an orgasm out of him as well. Raihan threw his head back and let it come, yelling Leon’s name as he climaxed. He was pretty sure he’d yelled even louder than Leon had, but it was hard to tell, because his senses were taken over by sheer, overwhelming pleasure.

When it passed, he was dizzy and panting. Leon looked even more spent than he was, limp against the mattress and staring up at the ceiling with a dazed look in his face. Raihan took a few deep breaths and tried to make a joke. “Well? Was that a ‘champion’ enough time for you?”

Leon didn’t laugh. He just stared up at Raihan with awe in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was hushed. “That was amazing.”

“Oh.” Leon’s sudden sincerity caught him off balance, but he shook himself out of it and nodded. “Yeah… it was. You felt fucking great, even if that did end quicker than I expected.”

Leon flushed and looked away. “That… was a problem last time too.”

“Then we’ll work on stamina some other time.” Raihan smirked and leaned down to steal a kiss. “Because we are definitely doing that again.”

Leon kissed him back, a grin on his face. “Agreed,” he said, eyes bright. “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
